


Eating up

by CommanderHusky



Category: South Park
Genre: M/M, stanman - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 09:31:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17423336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CommanderHusky/pseuds/CommanderHusky
Summary: Contrary to popular belief, Eric is not the only one who loves food.





	Eating up

"For today's dinner we have roasted pork stuffed with species, chicken legs in green sauce and three colors mash with some tomatoes sprinkled with oregano and olive oil" Eric named each plate as he showed them over the table.

"Wow Eric… Did you do all these today?" Stan chuckled amazed at the dinner the brunet had prepared and that could feed easily five people.

"Of course. What are my days off work if not to make some big and delicious dinner for my boyfriend?" Eric kissed Stan's cheek and started to serve their plates, each stuffed to the brim with all of what he had cooked.

"I mean, your days off are meant for you to rest" Stan shook his head but with a smile on his lips "Not complaining though, your cooking is so good and I was starting to get tired of take out and my lame cooking…"

"You're not lame at the kitchen" Eric rolled his eyes while sitting beside Stan "You're just limited. What you need is to explore more than the three or four dishes you already know"

"I guess I should do that" Stan nodded and started to eat, humming in pleasure at the exquisite taste of their dinner "But it's nice to leave you the more complicated stuff. I still don't understand why are you not working as a chef at your own restaurant"

"Because if I were we wouldn't be living in this penthouse at the most expensive building this side of Central Park" Eric scoffed and began to eat too "I'm good at the kitchen but I'm better at managing enormous sums of money for others… And getting a good cut from it of course"

Stan snorted and nodded, eating his dinner with a huge smile. He was still amazed that Eric had risen to the top of the stock market business in just a few years after finishing college, which he did in just three years, the youngest man to graduate from that career at Stanford. All the while still having enough time for them to enjoy a really good couple life since they started to date at their last year of high school.

Sometimes Stan felt a bit bad for not being as successful as Eric. He wasn't doing bad though, he had just graduated as a veterinarian and had a nice job at a very good clinic but he still felt he was just riding on Eric's money train, even when Eric told him, sometimes to the point of anger, that he didn't cared about all that. That he could ditch all their money if it was necessary for Stan to see that he only cared about him and them together.

Eric ate the whole time watching Stan, enjoying how much the black haired man seemed to like what he did and also the sight of his boyfriend eating reassured him. It had been years since Stan had healed from his brief but very dangerous bout of anorexia during their last years of high school. Something that Eric dreaded to remember but that also was the reason that had brought them together. Still, Eric had set himself on never let Stan be underfed ever again. Some people liked to say that he had gone to the other side though, overstuffing Stan and making him fat just so he would stay with him. Eric cut those people as soon as they started bothering him with that. Neither he nor Stan needed the same kind of toxic assholes that had endangered Stan's life before.

Stan had become chubbier though in time and Eric loved it. But it had been the black haired man the one who had refused to do any kind of diet or anything that would make him lose weight. Always saying he liked how he looked and Eric was happy to see his boyfriend accepting his body and not falling again into self-destruction. Besides, food had taken another place in their life too. When they started together, Eric slowly introduced foodplay into their bedroom activities to encourage Stan to eat more when he was still in a very bad shape. Then it became something they loved so much that both of them started to relate food and sex so tightly that they could get aroused just from having dinner, knowing what would happen when they finished.

Today was no exception and by the time they finished eating Stan got up and put their dishes to be washed, all the time making sure Eric could see the erection he was sporting. The large brunet smirked and a soon as Stan was free he pulled the other into a heated kiss. They began to make out passionately while trying to walk to the bedroom without breaking their kissing. Once there though, Eric gently pushed Stan to lay on the bed and grinned "Time for desserts…"

Stan chuckled and waited as Eric went back to the kitchen and came back with a tray filled with several portions of different sweet stuff "Did you made these too?" Stan asked already licking his lips in anticipation of the delicious treat.

Eric shook his head and dipped a finger into the cream of one of the cakes "Nah… Just the lemon bars. The rest I got it from that bakery near work that you like. You know I'm not as good with sweet stuff and baking in general…"

"Probably because you're already so sweet yourself" Stan smiled and caressed Eric's cheek "It would be an overload otherwise"

The large brunet laughed and settled down on the bed "Not as much as you my gorgeous marshmallow" Stan snorted and ate one of the lemon bars, again humming at the taste. Eric smiled and began to take off Stan's shoes while the other did the same with his shirt. They placed the tray on the bed for a moment and Stan took off his pants and underwear and sat on the bed again, the tray of sweets beside him and Eric sitting between his spread legs.

Stan grabbed a portion of tiramisu and brought it to Eric's mouth that ate it with a smirk while playing with Stan's right nipple. The black haired man hissed in pleasure and ate some of the cake himself. Eric took off his shirt too and laid on the bed, his head close to Stan's groin but his look trained up onto his boyfriend who was now eating a cream filled pastry. The brunet then looked down and kissed Stan's thighs, eliciting a little moan from Stan who then lowered a strawberry from one of the cakes for Eric to eat. Instead, Eric grabbed it between his teeth and caressed all around Stan's navel with it before finally eating it while kissing his boyfriend's belly.

Getting some meringue in his finger, Stan spread it all over his lower belly, dampening his pubes with it. Eric smiled and traced his tongue all over them, getting off all of the sweet on his mouth. Then he moved down and kissed and licked at Stan's balls slowly, looking up to his boyfriend who was eating another lemon bar now with his eyes closed and his cheeks red from the heat.

Eric then smirked again "And now to my really favorite dessert" He licked at the tip of Stan's cock, taking in all the precum that was already there and then engulfed it completely. As his nose got buried in Stan's pubes Eric could confirm that his boyfriend's fat pad had already taken a whole inch of his cock. The brunet wasn't mad about it though, Stan still had six more of those for him. Eric started to suck on Stan's cock slowly, looking up at an ecstatic Stan who was now attacking the cheesecake.

The brunet couldn't tell now which turned him on more now, sucking Stan's cock or watching him eat while getting sucked off. For them it was pretty much all the same already and Eric loved it. He bobbed his head up and down faster now, tasting more of Stan's precum and hearing the delightful moans his boyfriend produced. Eric raised a hand to caress and play with one of Stan's nipples and saw Stan smiling at him with a couple of fingers full with some cream. Eric let go of his cock and Stan poured the cream all over his glans smirking at his boyfriend. The brunet chuckled and lapped at it with his tongue, taking the cream and Stan's juice mixed, moaning at the taste to then begin to suck on Stan faster.

Stan kept eating between his loud moans until he knew he wouldn't be able to take it anymore and cried out Eric's name, releasing all his cum into the brunet's mouth really hard. Eric took it all and rolled the thick liquid inside his mouth a couple of times before swallowing it. When he looked up Stan was smiling down to him and panting a bit, still in his post orgasm daze. Eric smiled too and lifted himself up, moving closer and kissing Stan slowly "Have you been eating more fruits lately? You cum was almost sweet"

The black haired boy chuckled but nodded "Yeah… Thought it could be nice for you…" He kissed Eric again and smirked "Do I get to return the favor? I want some dessert too"

"More?" Eric chuckled "You had enough of that already…" He grabbed a piece of cake and ate it before licking Stan's earlobe "I might feed your other mouth later though…"

Stan hummed and kissed Eric before getting up "I'll put all this away then" Eric grabbed one lemon bar before Stan grabbed the tray and walked to the kitchen. He watched Stan's now pretty round bubble butt jiggling a bit as he walked away and smiled. Things had surely worked well for the both of them in the end…

***This is just a little thing I did for a friend who love some rolly Stanman...

***Disclaimer: I don't own the South Park characters or any of the brand names mentioned in this story. I don't own any of the songs mentioned on the story or used as chapter titles.


End file.
